1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vacuum cleaners and, more specifically, to an indicator, directly driven by one of the moving or rotating parts of the cleaner.
2. Description of Prior Art
Vacuum cleaners with belt driven agitators are known in which some means of indication is provided to indicate, e.g., belt breakage or a stalled belt condition. These indicators include agitator mounted magnets which physically drive a separate magnet containing indicator disk to denote rotation or to electrically indicate to a magnetic pulse receiving network to indicate this same rotation. These indicators also include ones that, essentially, react with or against the belt. One of these structures used a cogged belt to insure arrest of it at the motor shaft under stall conditions, with the motor being fused and thereby becoming inoperative under this condition to indicate cleaner non-performance. Several other structures react against the belt. They depend on the displacement of the belt from its normal tracking at stall to move a linkage or abutment to thereby turn off an electric switch in a motor circuit. How much better and simpler to directly drive an indicating disk by the moving part of the vacuum cleaner being monitored.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to directly drive an indicating disk by a moving member of a vacuum cleaner.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a vacuum cleaner indicator by the use of a directly driven indicator disk.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a disk driven by a vacuum cleaner agitator belt which acts as a stalled or broken belt indicator.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide a disk driven by the agitator to proven a worn brush indicator.
It is an even further object of the invention to provide an indicator with indicia thereon and to abuttingly, drivingly engage this indicator with a moving member of a vacuum cleaner to thereby directly indicate that the moving member is, in fact, moving.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide an improved indicator structure in a vacuum cleaner.